happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Poultry-geist
'The Poultry-geist '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Nugget * Cryptie Featuring * Brushy * Boz * Roaster * Fatty Appearances * Lumpy Plot Cryptie and Brushy walk to Boz's butcher shop for dinner. All of a sudden, an angry Nugget bursts out the window, aiming to seek revenge. Lumpy, fixing a satellite dish, accidentally drops it on Nugget's head just before he could attack the passers-by. Lightning strikes the chicken, disintegrating his head and burning him a crisp. Boz comes out in time to see the body, wondering what to with it. Boz, Cryptie and Brushy bury the carcass in a yard behind the shop. Meanwhile, Fatty enters the shop for something to eat. Once there, he thinks about his weight and reconsiders his decision. Just then, he hears a sound. He is suddenly grabbed by the throat as several big hams are shoved into his mouth, choking him. Upon entering the shop, Boz and friends discover in horror Fatty's decapitated body filled up with ham. Then they see something walking out of the freezer. It is Nugget's spirit in the form of a headless chicken. As if this wasn't terrifying enough, it puts on Fatty's head, but it falls off. The spirit looks at the others and pursues them. The trio hides in a closet. Cryptie pulls out his book about supernatural creatures and skims through the pages. The ghost puts its hands through the door, grabs Boz and pulls him out, but being solid, his head and body are separated. Cryptie and Brushy read a page about chicken ghosts and find out only a living chicken can appease them. They open the door to see Nugget's spirit wearing Boz's head. Cryptie knocks it off with a broom handle, giving him and Brushy time to escape. Cryptie makes it out of the store, but Nugget's ghost grabs Brushy by the tail. Cryptie pulls her free but skins her lower half in the process. The ghost wears her skin like pants. As fate would have it, Roaster stops by in his truck to make a delivery to Boz's store. Cryptie and Brushy push him into the store and he encounters Nugget. The ghost tears off his head and puts it on. Nugget's ghost, now satisfied with its new head, flies to the big chicken coop in the sky. Cryptie and Brushy decide to give Roaster a proper burial to prevent old wounds from opening. That night, Cryptie eat Roaster's body for dinner. Brushy uses his feathers to cover up her wound. However, by another supernatural occurrence, her lower half is transformed into a chicken's. She gains chicken feet whose talons tear Cryptie apart. Brushy herself is consumed by the feathers and her upper half is replaced by Roaster's ghostly head. The new chicken ghost crows at the moon, but is hit by an alarm clock as Lumpy tells him to be quiet. Moral "''Don't let your leftovers go to waste." Deaths # Fatty is choked to death. # Boz is decapitated by the door and Nugget's ghost. # Roaster's head is torn off. # Cryptie is clawed to death by talons. # Brushy is consumed by Roaster's spirit. Trivia * The title is a play on the words "poultry" and "poltergeist". * This was supposed to be a Halloween special, but the plot wasn't fully produced until much after. * Brushy's injury is similar to Petunia's injury from Read 'em and Weep ''and Lumpy's from ''By the Seat of Your Pants. * Jerky was originally in this episode before being replaced by Fatty. * Lumpy is the only character to survive this episode, though some speculate Roaster's ghost killed him afterwards. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes